Family Man
by DisneyLuvr
Summary: Arrogant, stuck up, business man Jack Brewer has always wished for no long relationships or kids. But that'll all change when he wakes up married with kids. Will he accept this new lifestyle? -Kick-


_**Family Man**_

Chapter I

_**Summary:**_

_Arrogant, stuck up, business man Jack Brewer has always wished for no long relationships or kids. But that'll all change when he wakes up married with kids. Will he accept this new lifestyle? _

I

_**Family Man**_

Everyone froze and began scattering around as soon as they heard loud footsteps make its way down the hall. Papers were thrown in the air, coffee spilled on carpets and people closing windows they opened on their computer screens for their own entertainment. One specific person ran to sit down warn the others through email: _The bastards back._ Screams of terror followed and the screening of chairs and clicking of shoes ran across the well-polished ground. Everyone opened up a fake office doc and began to 'work' on things they were required to do. _How does he not fire us?_ They all thought. A handsome brunet male made his way into the office building, cursing loudly. It was obvious he was angry. _He's going to fire someone…_ people thought looking at him. Feeling all eyes on him, his head snapped up and he glared sharply at his employees. "What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" He yelled.

Yelping in fear, everyone immediately put their noses back into their work. He growled under his breath and muttered something incoherent. "Coffee!" He yelled.

A short auburn haired female shakily handed him his coffee in fear. "Its black coffee, no sugar or cream," She whispered.

He took it and sipped. "Thank you, Becca," He hissed, ignoring her correction of the name. "It's a latte."

Her eyes widened, realizing she had picked up the wrong the coffee at the shop. "S-sorry, Mr. Brewer," She stammered.

He gave her a wicked grin and his gleamed with a dark look. "Oh it's no problem." She let out a sigh of relief. "I just hope you have a good time finding somewhere else to work."

Her eyes filled with tears and she ran down the hall, bawling loudly. Everyone shook their heads in pity but immediately went back to work under their boss' intense glare. "Who has black coffee?" He yelled.

A small red-head raised her hand slowly. Smirking, he walked over to her and grabbed her full cup of coffee and slammed his latte on her desk. "S-sir, I d-don't like lattes," She stuttered.

He looked back her and gave her the darkest glare ever. "Excuse me?" He whispered dangerously.

She smiled widely. "I mean, lattes are my drink!" she beamed in fake enthusiasm.

He nodded in satisfaction and walked into his office. He sat down in his chair and opened his email, when suddenly someone came bursting into his office. "Sir!" She yelled. His head snapped towards her. "Uh, the senator is here to talk to you."

He raised a brow and smirked, "Which one?"

She stammered slightly, he was testing her. "The senator of… Ottawa!" She yelled, trying to rethink her sentence.

He stood up and walked out of the office. Sighing in relief, she ran over to his desk (grateful his email was on). She looked through and spotted the name _Ryan Howard_ and immediately deleted the message. She sighed in relief and ran out of his office. He soon walked back in, fuming visibly. He called in for a woman named _Renee_ and looked through his email. He raised a brow at the one and only deleted email. Clicking on it, Jack read the email and his brow rose in amusement. _I'm a bastard now?_ He thought. He picked up the phone beside him and whispered lowly and dangerously: "Yes, also ask Ryan Howard to come in too."

A blond and a brunette walked in, smiling forcefully. "You wanted to us, Mr. Brewer?" The brunette questioned.

Jack smirked, "Why yes, I have been expecting you two." He pointed to the chairs in front of his desk, "Have a seat. Please."

They, hesitantly, took a seat. They carefully watched their boss smirk evilly at them. "Do you two have any idea why you're here?" He asked.

One jumped up, "Come on, Jack! I knew you for eleven years now! We're twenty-five now! You're the youngest business man alive!" He sat back in seat at Jack's intense glare, "I'm sorry about the email."

Jack sat back and relaxed, "Too bad Sharon doesn't know how to delete things." Sharon's eyes widened. "But no worries, no one's getting fired." They relaxed in their seat, "Just demoted to janitor. Once again. And the name is Mr. Brewer or Sir to you, not Jack."

They gulped and walked out slowly, no one arguing. Jack sighed and deleted the message. He got up and walked out of the office to the meeting room. On his way there, he bumped into a smaller figure. Collapsing on top of her, his eyes met hers. "Sorry!" She squeaked.

He raised a brow. Who was she and why was she in his company? Jack stood up and glared down at her, not even offering her a hand. "I know I'm attractive and all, but I don't appreciate being slammed into," Jack hissed.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him through her glasses. "Well it's nice to know I'll have to be interviewing and taking pictures of the biggest dickhead in the corporate ladder," She sneered.

Jack's mouth dropped open. No one had openly insulted him like that before. "Excuse me?" He growled.

She pushed her glasses up and moved some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm Kim Crawford? You've been expecting me for twelve days now." Jack gave her a look of confusion. "Are you dumb? Do you not speak English, Brewer?" She snarled.

Jack snapped out of his shocked state and gave her a glare full of hatred. She rolled her eyes, completely unfazed. "Can we get this started? I don't have all day and its ten minutes past one."

She turned on her heel and made her way to the meeting room, where the interview would take place. _How dare she act as if she has been here before,_ he growled. He followed after the blond that just annoyed him. She pulled out two chairs so they were facing one another. Taking herself a seat, she mentioned for Jack to follow her. Jack cautiously sat down and she rolled her eyes. "Let's get started." Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "You're clearly not a people's person. Nor are you the one to fall in love fast." Jack almost cursed at her for her assumptions. "Forget it. You obviously don't agree. First question: how did your business come to be?" Kim asked in a really uncaring tone.

Jack smirked smugly, "I ended up here and hired better people."

Kim looked at him and smirked mockingly at him. "You're an arrogant bastard, you know that?" She commented.

She went on to asking him a few more questions. After the last one, she snapped a few photos of him and quickly raced out of the office building. _Damn bastard._

_**Family Man**_

Jack closed his office door and walked out got into the elevator. Before it could close, a hand wretched it open and an African-American walked in. He tilted his hair a little and smiled warmly at Jack. "Good night, Mr. Brewer?" He asked.

Jack grunted in response, not wanting to speak to the man. "Who are you?" He asked.

Jack eyed his ripped pants, shoes and shirt. "Joe Burningham, Sir," He replied, "I'm a homeless man looking for work."

Jack scowled and looked away. "Do you have a wife?" He questioned the annoyed business man.

Jack snorted ignorantly. "Of course not, wives and kids are a bother," He snarled.

Joe smirked lightly to himself, "I'm married with four beautiful kids of my own. It's too bad we don't have a place to live. And the homeless shelter isn't always fantastic."

Jack shrugged carelessly. "You don't care for others than yourself, do you?" Joe asked.

Jack glared at the elevator door for going down so slowly. "You really don't. Being married with kids is a fantastic miracle," Joe said. He watched Jack's expression go sour, "Are you annoyed with me, Sir?"

Jack glared sharply at him, "For a last time! They're a bother and I don't care! I'll never get married nor have kids!"

Joe laughed humorously. "I wouldn't be too sure, Sir." The elevator dinged and a robotic voice announced it was on the first floor. Tilting his hat towards Jack, Joe made his way out, "G'night, Sir."

Joe walked out and Jack watched the man disappear down the empty hall. His sighed in relief. Boy was that guy annoying. The elevator dinged again and Jack walked out of the elevator. He walked through the garage, looking for his car. Finding his car, Jack unlocked it and got in. He began driving out of the gigantic garage and he putting on the radio. The song Mirror by Justin Timberlake immediately sounded in his car. Jack sang along to the song quietly.

When the business man made it home, he took his shoes off and loosened his tie. He took off his jacket and draped it on the coat hanger, sitting on the couch. He kicked up his feet on the glass coffee table and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Soon he found himself dozing off to sleep. Slowly.

_**Family Man**_

Jack was awoken by a high-pitched screamed. He jolted up and looked to his side. He was in a different room. It had greenish-blue walls and pictures of…kids? Jack hopped out of the bed and looked at the clock. _9:45 AM_. His eyes widened and he threw on a suit and tie. _Shit! I'm going to be late!_ He screamed inside his head. He put on a pair of white socks, followed by his dressy shoes. "Jack?"

He looked back and saw someone he had wished to never see again. That blonde female from yesterday. "Where are you going? And why are you dressed up?" She asked in confusion.

Jack screamed and she sat up. She ran to his side and touched his arms, only to have Jack pull away from. "Jack! What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

He pushed her away and ran out of the room. "Jack!"

Three kids approached him. One was around thirteen, another around four and the other was crawling and looked about six months. "Daddy!" The four year old squealed.

Jack suddenly felt dizzy. _Daddy?_ THUD! Jack fell back and fainted in the middle of the ground.

**Hey! How do you guys like it? It's only the first chapter, but it'll get better. This book will be short and consist of only twelve chapters. So I hope you guys enjoy my uniquely written book. Reviews are appreciated.**

**DisneyLuvr13793**


End file.
